Prophecies
During the run of Scary Go Round, several prophecies have cropped up, concerning major and minor characters. Note however that those prophecies often don't come to pass 1:1, which is either a reason to question their authenticity and truthfulness, or just means the the Tackleverse isn't a strictly deterministic universe, with the prophecies merely giving a glimpse a events that could happen with a certain probability. The Prophecy of the Painted Nephilim Upon the arrival of Amy Chilton and Shelley Winters in 1840, Bob Crowley consulted a tome in which this prophecy was written down.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20041005 He came to the conclusion that this prophecy indeed refers to Shelley and Amy, and starts to think up a plan to use this to his benefit. The prophecy is illustrated with a picture of the two women (wherein Shelley is bearing wings). Interestingly, it is claimed that one of the nephilim "cannot be smote".http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20041008 This might refer to Shelley and her "laissez faire attitude to the afterlife".http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20150221 The prophecy also describes the time teapot (the means by which Shelley and Amy traveled into the past) in intricate detail. Due to an absent-mindedly included note, we know that someone named Dieter was involved in writing down the prophecy. Either he was the one this note was addressed at, or he was the one who signed the note. The Prophecies of the Little Sisters of Belial The Prophecy of the Pipers Three The Little Sisters of Belial, an order of Satanist nuns, was in the possession of a tome that foretold the coming of the Pipers Three.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20061030 The order apparently considered it an important duty to sift "every refusenik, wastrel and soak", in order to find them. At the time the comic informed us of this prophecy, three very likely candidates for the Pipers Three were in the custody of the order. The Pipers Three consist of: The Dreamer - Mother Superior claimed this to be Ryan Beckwith, who was named Tumnus by the order, due to him suffering from amnesia and not remembering his real name. The prophecy accurately describes him as one who "has walked among the dead". The accompanying illustration shows him with either Friend or Comrade Bat. The Kraken - Mother Superior claimed this to be Desmond Fishman. The Seer - Mother Superior claimed this to be someone who was called Monty by the order, a man who was actually Prof. Werner Braun, a brilliant academic and working at Tackleford University.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20061207 Like Ryan, he suffered from amnesia at that time, though his brain seemed to have been damaged worse than Ryan's. He was later kidnapped by Bob Crowley's henchmen http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070221 in order to help them building the portal to Hell.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070614 The Prophecy of the Lady Later, we see another prophecy with an illustration done in a similar style to the illustrations of the Pipers Three.http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20061103 This prophecy too is in the possession of Mother Superior (alias Rachel) and her friend Tessa Davies, but it isn't clear if all these prophesies are in fact in the same book. (Or, for that matter, if there is any connection to the book with the Painted Nephilim prophecy.) The illustration depicting whom the text is calling the Lady is bearing strong similarities to Shelley Winters, who was in fact proving to be pivotal in foiling the plans of Bob Crowley and The Devil. The text also mentions the Sea Maid and the Wasp. An illustration in the lower corner suggests that the Sea Maid may be Gibbous Moon, but there is no clue who the Wasp might be. The Prophecies of Mother Shipton